


"What's your name?"

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Confiding Information, Established Relationship, M/M, Re-Write of Previous Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Marcus asks Wrench and important question.





	"What's your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> This originally part of a small story series I did called "Dedsec Bytes and Bobs" (not my best work - -)
> 
> Anyway, this re-write has been in the works for a few days now. I'm seriously falling in love with these two.
> 
> Hope it's as good as I seem to think it is. -- This was written in iA Writer (apologies for any formatting or strange errors)

**What's your name? (Re-Write)**

****"What's your name?" ****  
  
There were times when Marcus would just ask a question that he wasn't expecting, from anywhere, at anytime. This was one of them.  
  
Wrench's eyes dart up from his phone towards him, they drift slightly as the Hipster looks back at him. Eye contact, even after all this time was still a challenge.  
  
"My- My name?" he says, focusing on one of the shelves on the other-side of the room. His voice breaking a little more than he intended it to. "You know my name, M...it's Wrench."  
  
Marcus smirks at that. He expected that to be his response. Part of him wondered if Wrench had gone by that name for so long, that he'd forgotten his original identity.  
  
It was a rather sad, and dark thought to have and one he hoped wasn't true. Though when it came to Wrench (in Sitara's words) _"Anything was possible."_  
****  
"No, I'm talking about your actual name." Marcus continues. "The one you were born with."  
  
"I don't tell people my name." he says quietly, eyes tracking down to his phone screen again. "...it comes with all sorts of baggage."  
  
A fair point. Marcus remembers the shit-show that went down during what the Dedsec inner circle now call "The Mask Incident". After Dusan Fucking Nemec and the FBI Captured Wrench and tried to turn him against them.  
  
Just the thought of how everything had gone down makes the Hipsters stomach shift slightly, the same anger and bitterness attempting to bubble back into existence.   
  
He manages to suppress it by reminding himself it was 3 years ago. (That and the smug bastard, Nemec, got what was coming to him in the end.)  
  
Marcus isn't sure how long he's quiet for, but a question from Wrench, regarding the current topic, suggests it might have been longer than the Anarchist was comfortable with.  
  
"Why would you want to know that?" he says, eyes fixed on the Dedsec App, and the Chat-room that was open. Ray was schooling a bunch of new Ops on how to _"to be discretely obvious"_. It was funny.  
  
"When did you and I get together?". That one was another question that hit him harder than he realized. Wrench ponders for a moment, his head quickly racing back through everything they'd been through.   
  
It brings him back to one lonely night in his garage, shortly after the Bravta tried to kill the Hipster with a car-crusher. Sure, he applauded them at the time for their  _"movie-esque"_ use of deadly instruments.  
  
But deep down he had never been more terrified for a person than he had been that day. It started with a simple text message, the words he mouths to himself. Thankfully Marcus doesn't notice. _"hey how r u?"_  
  
A Conversation ensued, which turned into a phone-call...then before Wrench new it, the pair of them were hanging out, drinking, and doing what, at the timebest friends did.  
  
That's when it happened. He remembers an urge that had built, from the moment he put his fist through that wall after it happened, right up until that moment. Then he snapped.   
  
It was an interesting night, one he'd never forget...and it set the ball rolling, perhaps even snow-balling to what they had now.   
  
"Um...When did the Bravta happen? he asks under his breath, then nods as he gets the time-frame right. "About..2 years ago...right?"  
  
"Yeah." nods Marcus. "I just guessed after all this time, you might want to tell me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The same question again, it was more abrupt and direct. ****  
  
"Look...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, man." Marcus brings his hands up in surrender. "I was curious more than anything."  
  
For a moment, Wrench seems satisfied with that comment, and almost thinks of dropping the matter entirely. But then his conscience kicks in.  
  
Since they got together 2 years ago, (he couldn't personally believe time had passed like that.) Marcus had never once withheld any personal information. He was always open, perhaps even too open for his own good.  
  
Whenever Wrench had a question about him, or wanted to know something, Marcus answered without question, or hesitation. It could mean one of two things.  
  
Either Wrench was right, and Marcus WAS too open for his own good, or it was because the Hipster trusted him implicitly with anything.  
  
The first was concerning as it was adorable, and the second was downright humbling. To think that another person could trust him as much Marcus did made him feel...there wasn't a word in his considerably vast vocabulary for that at the moment.  
  
Suddenly his eyes track to the right, and fall upon his mask. Sitting on the coffee table. It sounded crazy...well because it was...but the Anarchist swore he could hear it talking to him when he didn't have it on.  
  
It was like his other personality was commenting on his current situation and dilemmas. Nosy Bastard. He could hear the modulated voice echoing inside his head. ****  
  
_"I know what you're thinking...and I got three words for you!"_  
  
_"Dont. Do. It."_  
****  
"Shut up." Wrench mutters, causing Marcus sit back slightly. He looks about for a second, his eyes widening slightly.  
  
"Oh...um...Okay." he says, unsure of what had elicited such a response. Wrench mentally curses to himself, shaking his head. He turns to him slightly.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't-." He huffs at his momentary loss of words. "I didn't meant you, M...I was...talking to him."    
  
He glances back at the mask. Marcus follows his gaze and after a moment and a stifled snort comments. "You talk to your mask?"  
  
"No, my other personality...Nosy Bastard!" ****  
  
_"Only lookin' out for ya, bro!"_ ****  
  
"Yeah, well stop it!"  
  
Marcus laughs out loud. Even after 2 years he found out something new about his boyfriend that made him smile. Sure there was probably some deep-seated reason for this behavior, but it was so "Wrench" he didn't question it.  
  
Wrench looks back at him, taking in a deep breath. "Sorry about that. He buts in at the worst times."  
  
Marcus laughs some more. "Yeah, I have experience of that."  
  
Wrench feels himself laugh quietly at that. Marcus was well acquainted with both sides of him. Taking in another breath, he musters what inner will-power he can to look him directly in the eye. "Okay...I'll tell you."    
  
He expected some form of reaction from the Hipster, but nothing, just that look that made him want to melt into his arms. "Alright."  
  
"On one condition." Wrench adds, his voice cooling slightly. "You tell nobody what I'm about to say..."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
"Just getting it on verbal record..." he shrugs. "For my own sake more than anything."  
  
With that, he makes a  _"come ere'"_ gesture with his left hand. Marcus shifts towards him. Wrench leans over his right shoulder and whispers into his ear.  
  
As he sits back, he reads the look on the Hipsters face. He couldn't understand what was making him so happy. It was just a name...and one he wasn't very fond of come to think of it.  
  
"You're one of only 4 people in this world who know that now." he says, looking around, wondering what to say or do next.  
  
"Who are the others." Marcus asks, not seeing the obvious.  
  
"Well two of them are dead and gone...the other is the one who just whispered it in your ear."  
  
"Wait...so you're saying." Marcus comments, cut off when Wrench nods.  
    
"I've never told anybody else..."  
  
Again Marcus is silent for a good moment or so more. Wrench looks back at his phone, trying to stave off any awkwardness he was feeling.  
  
"Thank you."    
  
His eyes dart back up to him. Why did he say that?  
  
"Thank you?"  
  
"For telling me...I had no idea you'd never told anyone else."  
  
Wrench rub his lips together gently. "You were right...it's about time I told you..and you've always been open with me so...I owe you at least this much."  
  
Marcus nods slowly. After a second he smiles and reaches over, tapping him on the arm gently. "So...you can call me 'M'. Does this mean I get to call you 'D'?"  
  
Wrench let's out the loudest laugh he has in a while. "Sure...I guess...but if Sitara or Ray start calling me "Dick" because of it, I'm gonna fight you."  
  
"Oh! There's an idea."  
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
Marcus laughs out loud again.  
****  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> So in the previous part of this series, I said that I believe (in my own headcanon) that Marcus full name was Marcus Andrews Halloway (has a ring to it that works for me, I guess.)
> 
> Well...Wrench's name is Dylan. (again this is in my own headcanon), I just flat-out refuse to believe his first name would be Reginald...it's just NOT him if you ask me.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambles.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, Goody!  
> I'll see you in the next one,  
> Take Care Friends ^ ~


End file.
